User talk:Corai
Welcome Hi, welcome to Planet Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chi Con page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DZGuymed (Talk) 01:50, January 23, 2010 Hey Corai! I'm joining. I won't be able to edit much, but whatever. Anyways, I'm thinking of making another Fanon wiki- the mythology Fanon wiki. It's a wiki where we get to make gods and goddesses, demons, monsters, fairies, etc. I want to discuss it with you and otehr users in this wiki so we can make it without struggling. It should not be confused with this --> (http://conmyth.wikia.com/wiki/) Anyways, we can make character users that are gods, demons, countires, and whatnot. I think it'll be really cool. User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 01:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) myth fanon Forum:Mythology Fanon Tell your ideas? Which god do you want Corai to be? (If he is to be a God) Advertisement tell Flywish and 12yz12ab to come here! User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 05:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) where? http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Happyface414 I don't see him say... Also, will you check the myth fanon forum? User:Mectrixctic (Talk) 05:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) E-114 is Z K Tell the mods at CPFW to unblock Xa435ax, because he used my IP. And just so you know, E-114 is Z K. Never trust him. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 23:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No eh isnt, if you say that again ill be away from this wiki '''for a very long time' This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 23:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Are You Gonna Edit? Are you still gonna edit here? I'm sorry I was a jerk. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 20:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) You STILL Gonna Edit? Are you gonna edit here? [[User:DZGuymed|DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 16:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Again '''YES' Okay, good. [[User:DZGuymed|''DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 18:20, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello. RE: You......... RE: Nice : Bureaucrat request. VHQA? Sorry. I have requested to have a quality parameter on this wiki, but it was not implemented. Chi Con will never become VLQA unless the parameter is implemented.--◔ChordSectorθ◕ 01:27, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ChordSectorθ Hello! It is great to speak to a Beaurocrat! An administrator named Rodrigo X had said it would be acceptable for me to ask you to promote me to an administrator. I hope my request for administrator-ship proves successful! Speak to you soon, --◔ChordSectorθ◕ 19:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Good job. You did the right thing. Now he may upgrade you to Administrator or Rollback after a few decisions. He'll probably tell you to create a new blog post so users will vote. I vote for yes, hell yeah! Good luck! --- 'яσdяιgσ x {TALK} | {BLOG} «''' 20:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Will You Ever Come Back? Has CPFW consumed you all? You're practically nothing to the wiki now, but having you back could help. Thanks for reading. If you cared. Lol jk Dark Halo 01:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Wiki revival Hey there. I'm sending this message to all members of the wiki that contributed at leat with a few good edits to inform that the 'destiny' of this wiki isn't 100% settled. So I wrote a blog post about this and I'd like to get feedback from everyone. Click here to read and comment. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 14:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC)